HauntFest: House of Horrors
by backlash symphony
Summary: The final rule is, do not, under any circumstances, touch the actors. You paid to get scared. They’re doing their jobs and scaring you. If you touch them, they can touch you. HidaSaku AU


**Story Title: HauntFest: House of Horrors**

**Pairing: HidaSaku**

**Rating: T (some swearing, Lime)**

**Author: Backlash Symphony**

**Summary: The final rule is, do not, under any circumstances, touch the actors. You paid to get scared. They're doing their jobs and scaring you. If you touch them, they can touch you. HidaSaku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the Haunted Catacombs/City of the Dead/Psychotherapy Ward/House of Horrors.**

**Extra: I was at the four haunted houses on Saturday, and the previous night my friend went there and he told me he and one of the zombie chicks made out. Well when my friend and I went, we ran into this guy (who worked there) with this AMAZING face paint who kept mocking her and I started to think, 'What would happen if I combined the situations and made them into an AU Naruto fic?' And thus, "HauntFest: House of Horrors" was born! I apologize since the characters are kind of OOC, but I tried to pick their best features to fit this.**

Text means normal writing.

'Text' means thoughts.

_'Text'_ means Inner Sakura's thoughts.

_Text_ means flashback.

* * *

"_**Oh fuck!**_"

The blonde ducked down as the rotting corpse launched out from the wall, its amputated legs nearly colliding with her face had she not hit the deck. Loud, high-pitched laughter rang out beside her and the blonde girl abruptly looked up at her pink-haired friend who she had forced into going to the HauntFest.

Black and lime green fingernails clutched her stomach as she nearly doubled over with laughter, emerald eyes watching the girl on the floor as she got to her feet, dusting the dirt off of her jeans and hands, a harsh glare contorting her otherwise attractive features.

The sound of a rocket exploding went off and the rotting corpse came back at the blonde for a second round.

"**Ahhh!**" she screamed and, for the second time, ducked, missing the attack.

"I-Ino yo-you're so-so freakin' funny!" the roseate-haired girl exclaimed between body-wracking laughs.

Ino rose once again, making sure to step three steps closer to the exit of the room to avoid _another_ collision. As she dusted herself off, she mock-laughed her friend.

"Very _fucking_ funny, Sakura," she said bitterly. "I'm just _loads_ of laughter."

On cue, the corpse came rocketing out of the wall and, despite its being a foot away from Ino's head, she _still_ let out a piercing scream, one that, once again, had Sakura laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh, _God_, Ino, please lets leave before I pass out from laughing at you!" Sakura begged, her laughter consuming her.

Clearly irritated, Ino huffed and marched for the door that would lead them to the next room. Sakura followed behind her, arms swinging at her sides, happy despite the pseudo-carnage and sweet-smelling fog.

"_So Sasuke works at the haunted houses?" Ino asked after swallowing a bite of her sandwich._

_Sakura rolled her eyes and shivered._

"_Unfortunately, he does. Why?" Sakura replied, pushing her corn to the other side of the foam tray with a spork._

"_Well," Ino paused, nibbling on a carrot, "we should go. This weekend sometime," she said casually._

_Sakura would've choked on something had there been anything in her mouth. She shook her head and glared at the blonde._

"_How about no? I am not going there!" the pink-haired girl protested._

"_Why not? I'm saying we're going!" Ino countered, nipping at her carrot._

"_Do you _want_ me to have nightmares for the next two months?"_

"_Oh don't be such a baby! You won't have nightmares for that long!"_

_Sakura glared harder at Ino and shook her head. There was no way of getting out of this, so she might as well suck it up and deal with it. Seeing Sasuke wouldn't be _that_ bad, right?_

'_Wrong!'_

"_Ugh, _fine_, I'll go with you to the stupid haunted houses."_

"_Yes!"_

"_BUT, if I die, I'm coming back and haunting your scrawny ass!"_

Ino's hand clutched Sakura's, clinging onto it for dear life as she tried to walk ahead of her and not be scared. They were approaching a porch with a screenless cottage door. Ino, in a paranoid fashion, glanced every which way in the hopes that she would spot someone before they could jump out and scare her.

Sakura made her way ahead of Ino and opened the door, still feeling her numbing grip on her fingers. She gave a slight squeeze of reassurance before walking through. She could tell that Ino's eyes were shut and that she was relying on Sakura to lead her without being followed or running into any creepy people.

"We're clear, Ino, you can open your eyes."

The blonde opened one eye tentatively, the blue shining in the darkness. Hand in hand, they walked on, Sakura ahead of the blonde and smiling all the way. They made it to the cemetery filled forest, ditching the group of people they had been in before to explore on their own.

Red lights were stationed high up on planks and the fog was especially thick here. She was waiting for someone to pop out and contemplated warning Ino, but before she got the chance to, a guy in a Freddy Krueger costume leapt from the bushes and growled at the pair.

Another ear-shattering scream escaped from the blonde's lips while Sakura merely smiled and said, "Hi!" enthusiastically. The scarred man walked away to scare his next group of victims, disgruntled at the fact that Sakura wasn't scared in the slightest by him.

"Come on, lets go," she ushered her friend, eyes straining through the fog to find a way out.

_Fog was easier to get through than the strobe light mirror section. She had been searching for a while, at least fifteen minutes, when suddenly she started to get really tired. Ino moved ahead of her, hands clasped on one of Sakura's hands and the ponytail of a man in front of her. Her memory became hazy because the next thing she knew, they were exiting the fog and mirrors section and going back into the lightless tunnels._

_Apparently, she'd had a slight seizure. Go figure._

When she finally stopped getting shoved into walls by Ino who was trying to escape from the zombie girl that was growling at her, she continued to lead her towards a section of five doors.

"God, we've been through every single one of these doors twice already!!" Sakura complained.

Ino pointed to the one door that had led them to a different area.

"Maybe we should try that one again," she suggested. "There might be a different door we missed or something."

Nodding her head, Sakura and Ino walked across the small empty space of leaves and dirt and through the doors – Sakura once again got slammed into at least three walls by Ino's incessant screaming due to another zombie girl who had popped out of nowhere. They pushed their way through the cave-like section, past the stairs, and reappeared into the dark cottage area.

"Alright, lets retrace our steps and go around the border first. There may be an exit there," Sakura explained to Ino's approval.

They walked closer to the wall and found nothing but a high fence. When they came across an exit sign and reached out to grab the handle, a bloody man came hurtling out of nowhere, startling Sakura and eliciting another scream from Ino.

'I won't be able to hear anything if she keeps this up,' Sakura thought grouchily.

"So I'm guessing we can't go through those doors?" Ino asked, hoping she would get a real answer.

The man growled and she let out a small cry. Sakura laughed again and dragged her blonde friend back into the exit of the cottage, thinking if they went through the back first they'd catch something they had missed the first two times they'd gone in through the front. More screeches came from a new group who had been scared by the bloody man, and Sakura trekked faster, afraid he wouldn't let them go through a door if he saw them.

She spotted a door she had seen before, but this time it was open. There were stairs back there, and she turned to Ino who gave her the same puzzled look.

"Do you think it's the actors' door?" Ino asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"I'll check it out first if you want me to," Sakura offered.

Ino nodded her approval and Sakura inwardly felt guilty for not explaining to Ino that whoever was in the back of the group would be scared the most because there were 10 people following you for every one person you ran into at a corner. The door creaked and Sakura pressed forward. She moved slowly up the stairs, clutching her grey hoodie to her red-tank top-clad chest.

"What do you see?" Ino asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Sakura looked closer and saw there was a balcony, but she didn't see any doors. She turned slightly to go back down the stairs when her foot caught the opening of a door she had mistaken for a wall. She motioned for Ino to come up and the girl leapt up the stairs, skipping two at a time. Her hand was soon becoming numb from the blonde girl's tight grip.

They moved throughout the corridor, Sakura running into walls far more often than she should have. The emerged after about three minutes into a hallway that had seven doors, including the one they had come from. Sakura caught a glimpse of a foot behind one of the doors with hanging tattered cloth covering it and, once again, failed to alert Ino before a guy a little bit older than them jumped out, growling.

Ino screamed but Sakura remained calm and simply said a cheerful, "Hello!" Earlier, Sakura had thought about how much the actors had to hate people like her who didn't get scared and never screamed and said greetings to them.

She took a closer look at this guy because the lighting was a soft brown in this hallway and she could actually see him better. While he was still growling and Ino was still shrieking, she saw that his hair was actually silver and that while his clothes (the little that he had on) were in tatters. His face and most of his exposed chest were painted black with white lines where bones would be.

Out of all of the guys they had run into that night, this one seemed to be the most attractive by means of design. Before Ino could start hyperventilating, Sakura maneuvered them around his hunched, snarling figure and into the door to the left. Before they had even made it five steps, the man was jumping out in front of them, making noises. Ino made her sounds on cue.

Sakura laughed, earning a strange look from him.

They moved on and he went away when he heard some more people coming in. The pair walked, still hand in hand, through the maze. They saw the exit and rushed forward, only to find they had walked in a circle.

"Oh not again! I can't handle another maze!" Ino cried out.

Sakura checked off the two doors they'd emerged from and the one they'd gone through. They moved ahead and took the door to the right, walking forward. They curved back around and as they were walking in new territory, Sakura heard a clicking noise behind her. Still walking, she slowly turned her head over her shoulder and saw the painted face of the man they had run into in the hallway.

She smiled brightly and greeted him again.

"Who are you talking t- **AHHH!!**"

Sakura burst out into laughter yet again as the blonde dashed forward, leaving Sakura alone with the skeleton man for a few seconds. He roared at her and she giggled before calling out Ino's name, taking off after her to make sure she didn't get lost. When she found her again, they had arrived back into the hallway, and Sakura was getting irritated by the fact that they had tried nearly every door but two, the ones covered by tattered cloth.

They moved ahead and went inside, only to find that the one on the left was all walls, and that the one on the right was identical to the one on the left. She let out a groan of frustration and the two stood against the wall, thinking.

"I vote that we should just wait here for that guy to come back and have him let us out at the exit," Ino suggested.

Sakura let out a soft sound to signify she was thinking. While they would be stuck there for a long time, she really found the idea of asking out appealing. However, her logical side wanted nothing of the sort. She wanted to be able to get out and get through it all. This was the _last house!_ Naturally, they would make it the most difficult.

The skeleton man walked out of one of the doors and Ino yelped at his appearance, clinging onto Sakura as if she could help her.

"You ask him now," Ino said, scared.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you could help us find the way out?" Ino asked when it was getting obvious that Sakura wouldn't.

The man pointed to one of the doors they'd already tried, and he moved towards it. The girls followed him, and Sakura took in her surroundings while Ino kept a close eye on him.For the first time, they heard him speak.

"Oh, so you want to_follow_ me, do you?" he rasped, but there was something about his voice that shook Sakura and made her want to keep listening for she turned abruptly to see him while he was speaking to them.

She found his piercing violet eyes gazing right at her, clashing with her own velvet emerald orbs. He took off running into the door adjacent to the one they were in, and he disappeared before they could figure out where he went. They paused, hoping they would spot him somewhere, but didn't.

Sakura turned around and came face to face with him. He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin, and even crouched down he was taller than she was. Less than one step would have her against him.

She took a step back, and so did he. She set her face in a glare at him and he scrunched his face up right back at her. Ino had turned around and was watching the exchange between the two. Sakura thrust her hands on her hips. He did the same but in a way that made Ino laugh. Sakura stomped her foot, and he did, too. Ino's laughter increased. Putting her hands down made him put his down, and then she growled at him to have him snarl right back. Sakura started to chuckle a bit and she pointed at him. His black painted fingernails pointed back at her and she burst out laughing.

"Is she always this weird?" he asked Ino, who shook her head positively.

Just then, another group of people came by, trying to find the way out. Letting them pass, Sakura remembered what they were trying to do.

"Can you take us to the exit, please? We still can't find the way out," Sakura asked, hoping that his mocking her had made him someone she could trust.

He turned around and started walking back towards the door they'd come from. She and Ino followed, aware of the fact that he might run off and try to scare them again. Remembering this, Sakura reached out and locked onto the loose fabric of what little bit of a shirt he was wearing. She had walked no more than three steps when she heard Ino gasp.

"Sakura, stop touching him! Remember the rules! Remember what the rules said! If you touch them, _they_ can touch _you_!!"

Sakura immediately released his shirt like it was burning her hand and she could've sworn she heard him chuckle. He led them back in a circle, back into the hall, and Ino let Sakura's hand go, thinking they were safe now and that he would really show them the way out. The group that had passed them previously, however, made their second appearance, and Ino was swept into the crowd.

Sakura, however, didn't manage to make it with her because a hand was suddenly covering her mouth. She made a startled sound into the warm palm and was dragged behind the door on the left that was covered with tattered cloth. Her back collided with the wall and as she looked up, she met gazes with the skeleton man's violet eyes.

His body pushed forward, close to hers but not touching it. They were enshrouded by shadows of the purest black. No one would see them. He removed his hand from her mouth and laughed quietly at her wide-eyed stare.

"You're the most amusing person I've dealt with so far," he began to explain, shifting his body so his back was now straight and he was towering over her. "With a shit job like this, you meet a lot of fucking people who can't handle a little scare, but you, you're a fucking_genius_! And a breeze on the eyes, too."

Sakura gaped at him, brows knitting together in confusion.

'Is…is he _flirting_ with me?'

'_He has us pinned against the freakin' _wall_! What the hell do you think!'_

Sakura swallowed air that was building in her throat, and the sound set the man off. His lips moved down and touched hers, softly at first, as if he were just teasing her, and then pulled away the barest of inches.

"The way you looked at me was the only way I thought you were interested, Pinky," he mumbled against her mouth.

Then he pressed his lips to hers again, and this time she was ready for him. Her hands slid to his hair and his chest, nails biting into the skin as she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss.

Hell, he wasn't Sasuke, and who the hell would think she would make out with someone_inside a freakin' haunted house?!_ Those are the kinds of memories you laugh at on the night before you get married, remembering how hilarious it was that you, in your youth, had done something you weren't supposed to and it had been worth it.

'_Unless he kisses like Sasuke, in which case he's a loser._'

Sakura giggled at the thought, causing him to pull away slightly and ask, "What's so fucking funny?"

She pressed her lips to his quickly before explaining her thoughts, to which he laughed quietly as well.

"I know that kid, and he's a fucking lil' prick, thinks he better than everyone. I'll make you forget about him, you just sit back and fucking watch."

One of his hands settled at her hip, thumb stroking the skin that was showing between her black jeans and red tank-top. The other hand took hold of the side of her face, shifting her to gain the deepest access of her mouth. She groaned in surprise but moved with him, stroking his hair and digging her nails into his skin.

He pushed against her fully, sandwiching her between his warm body and the itchy wooden wall. She wasn't complaining though. This was _definitely_ going on her blog!

With another tilt of her head, she felt as if he were devouring her very soul through their kiss. It was hard and rough but she'd _never_ kissed like this with Sasuke and she found that it was like a drug. Every time his tongue swept across hers, she would sink into his body and shove herself more fully against him, craving more of what he was giving her.

She didn't know how long they stood there, feeling and kissing, complete and total strangers caught in an instant attraction to one another, but the shrill cry coming from none other than Ino pierced Sakura's mind and she jumped, causing the sync she and the skeleton man were in to be interrupted.

Their mouths pulled apart hastily and she tried to push him to the side but his grip remained. The hand on her hip trailed down and slid into her back pocket. She nearly let out a cry of shock but his lips were covering hers again, giving her more of those intoxicating kisses.

She wriggled against him, trying to get out and get back to Ino who was now calling her name – '_Forget her for once! He's SO much better than Sasuke!'_. His teeth bit down one last time on her lip before he pulled away from her, withdrawing his deliciously warm presence from her.

Leaving her gasping for much needed oxygen, he wiped a hand across his lips and looked down at her with the most intense stare she'd ever been on the receiving end of. He had the most smug little smirk on his mouth, too. She opened her mouth to say something but he was suddenly launching out into the hallway, and Ino's scream alerted her of the close proximity she was in.

Footsteps faded and the man's hand reached into the closed space and yanked her out. Sakura collided with his chest and steadied herself. His lips touched hers chastely with their last kiss ever and shoved her towards the last door on the right, muttering a lusciously mind-numbing "Thanks, Pinky," before she and Ino crashed right into one another.

"Oh God Sakura where the _fuck_ have you been! I was so scared we'd been separated-"

"I was looking for you, I'm sorry, let's get out of here. The door is right there," Sakura explained hurriedly and pointed to a door with an arrow on it.

Ino nodded and the two clasped hands and headed out, Sakura in the lead. She looked over her shoulder once to see the skeleton man had disappeared. She felt disappointed, but who was she to really complain?

Within five minutes, they were exiting the House of Horrors. Sakura pulled her cell phone out and called Naruto to come pick them up. As she went to put her ticket into her back pocket, she realized there was another piece of paper in there. She pulled it out slowly, watching to make sure Ino wasn't looking, and brought it right in front of her face to look at it.

In a slightly messy handwriting was the following:

Fucking cheers for breaking the rules.  
I'd love to have you break them again sometime.  
356-0295  
Hidan

"Oh, I fucking _**love**_ this guy!"

* * *

**So yeah, OOC, took me an hour to write, but I've been wanting to write it since Saturday night, and it was worth it since I'd be laughing my ass off if this ever happened. I was pretty sure the guy my friend was being mocked by was one step away from doing this. I wanted to tell her but I decided against it. I'd have ended up getting lost. She convinced me to go, I didn't want to, and then we got there and she was screaming her brains out while I was just laughing.  
**

**It's obvious I've gotten over my writer's block, though, right? So here's my HidanSakura! Anyways, reviews are loved, so drop one, please, and I'll catch all of you later!**

**Backlash Symphony**


End file.
